


Kingdom of souls the prologue

by cupcake005



Series: Kingdom of souls: season one [1]
Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake005/pseuds/cupcake005
Summary: in a world where you can find wizards and monsters, we see the story of a particular girl and her adventures, but how did her story begin? that's what we're going to know.





	Kingdom of souls the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, cupcake005 here. so this is the prologue for my original story. I'm still quite new to writing stories, so it may not be the best. regardless, I hope you enjoy.

It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on a day like this, two little kids are playing in a room in house on hill outside the city. These kids are Camilla and David. They are both aged 6. They decide to take a break and chat a little. Camilla’s mother Ellia knocks on the door and enters.  
“David, it’s time to go. Your mom is waiting downstairs “  
“ok, I'm coming. goodbye Camilla “. The little boy says, smiling. “see you later Camilla “  
“goodbye. come again sometime” the little girl says, smiling as well.

David and his mother are now in their car in the middle of a pretty tough traffic jam and it’s raining as well. David is sitting in the back seat looking at the rain, but there’s something on his mind. He doesn’t know whether he should tell his mom or not… he probably should. Well, here goes nothing.  
“Mommy… there’s something I want to tell you…”  
“sure sweetie, go ahead.” Said David’s mother, Rebecca.  
“I… like Camilla… a lot.” David says. He is still hesitating about it, but at least he said it.  
“is that so? What a bout her? Does she like you as well?” David’s mom says with an interested tone.  
“I don’t know.” David says with a tone full of sadness and concern looking down at his feet. He’s worried that Camilla may not feel the same way he does.  
“then, why don’t you ask her? You can go with daddy tomorrow to her house and ask her.” The mother suggested.  
“what if she doesn’t like me?” the says with a sad tone.  
“don’t say that. I’m sure she likes you even a little bit. You’ve been friends for a while now.” The mother says trying to comfort her son.  
“okay. I’ll ask her.” The little boy says raising his head and smiling. His mom is right. He won’t know unless he asks her any way.

The next day, at a nice afternoon, David’s mom is baking some cookies in the kitchen wearing her favorite orange apron. David comes in after he and his father came back from Camilla’s house and he looks like he’s been crying.  
“Mom.” David says with a sad slightly shaken tone. He’s trying to look like he wasn’t crying, but his voice isn’t helping him.  
“what is it? Did you ask her? Are you…crying?” the mother says after turning her head quickly to her son and noticing that he looks like he was crying.  
“she… she said… that we’re just friends.” The boy says before crying, again.  
“oh dear, this won’t end well, will it?” the mother thought. She knows well how sensitive her son is. “h-hey now. That means that she quite likes you.” The mom trying to calm him down a little bit, but it’s no use. Her voice had a nervous tone in it.  
“IT’S NOT FAIR. I LOVE HER.” The little boy yells, then goes back to crying.  
“I-I…” David’s mom doesn’t know what to say anymore and even if she did, she doubts her son will listen to her.  
Things go quiet for a few seconds before loud steps are heard on the stairs and a grumpy 8-year-old comes into the kitchen.” well, here comes Sue. This day can’t get any worse can it?” the mother thought.  
“hey, I’m trying to study here. What’s all this yelling fo-…. Why…are you crying?” Sue says as she storms in to the kitchen then noticing that David’s crying, but she won’t get an answer from him in that state. The kitchen fell into silence again for a few seconds before David rushed out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom.  
“uuuhh… what did I miss?” said Sue with a worried and confused look. She feels like she interrupted something.  
“it’s just…” the mother says before sighing and closing her eyes. everything went wrong in a couple of minutes and she is still trying to process what happened. “leave him for now. He will come when he calms down.” The mother says after opening her eyes again. Sue couldn’t help but notice a look of guilt on her “mother’s” eyes, but she shrugged it off. If she wanted to tell her what happened, she would’ve done so now.  
“yeah, Sure. Whatever.” Sue says with a bored look before going back to her room.

“why? Why? I love her so much, but she only thinks of me as a friend.” David says as he cries to himself in his room. “I want to… I want to… be her hero, but… a hero always beats a villain and there are no villains here.” David said as he started to calm down. He remembered something his dad told him before. “Dad always says that with money, I can do anything. He also kept mentioning an important project that he was curious about. Maybe…that project can help me. After all, it won’t hurt to try…. Right?”

 

“”it wouldn’t hurt to try” huh? Well we’ll see about that. Actually, let’s see now.” A mysterious voice says in a blank empty space before summoning a white soul that looks perfectly fine, but after a few seconds that soul glitches out to have three white rectangles covering different parts of it. “looks like you’re wrong, little buddy.”


End file.
